Primary care physicians are in a unique position to impact smoking behaviors;however, efficacy is limited due to competing demands, lack of knowledge, and lack of confidence. During Phase I of this SBIR Silverchair Science &Communications, in partnership with the University of Virginia, developed a prototype point-of-care computer software application to enhance clinician effectiveness in smoking intervention at the primary care level called QuitAdvisorMD. QuitAdvisorMD distills recommended guidelines and evidence based practices into a practical, streamlined, patient tailored, electronic resource that is easy to use, intuitive, and rapidly accessible to busy clinicians at the point of care. The tools content is based on evidence-based practice guidelines;motivational interviewing;and the stage-based behavior change. During Phase II Silverchair will develop QuitAdvisorMD into a robust platform suitable for commercial use. The University of Virginia will conduct a randomized controlled trial to measure QuitAdvisorMD's impact on increasing the number patients who receive appropriate smoking cessation counseling sessions initiated by primary care physicians. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The proposed effort will impact public health by providing point-of-care computer software application that enhances clinician effectiveness in smoking intervention at the primary care level called QuitAdvisorMD. This should lead to an increase in the number patients who receive appropriate smoking cessation counseling sessions initiated by primary care physicians.